


The name

by Eladar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какая разница, чьё имя на запястье, если ты замужем и счастлива?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The name

Вот что за глупость — имена ваших якобы настоящих половинок? Да ещё и на запястье. Это что бы все видели, мол, а имя мужа-то не совпадает? Не нашла, значит, _того самого_?

Да идите вы к черту! — вот что думала по этому поводу Гермиона Джин Уизли, урожденная Грейнджер. 

Ну и что, что имя на её тонкой коже вовсе не Рональд? Главное, что она с ним счастлива, так ведь? 

У Рональда, к слову, вообще имени нет — и что? Он любит её, а она любит его, всё, что ещё добавить? 

Собственно, именно такие мысли крутились в голове Гермионы каждый раз после визита к Гарри и Джинни. Вот у них имена на запястьях совершенно точно свидетельствовали о верном выборе. Вот у них — «правильная семья». 

— Дорогая, ты идёшь? — Рон оторвал её от неприятных мыслей. — Мы уже приехали, — он заботливо провел широкой тёплой ладонью с едва заметными мозолями по её маленьким пальчикам на подлокотнике. 

Гермиона через силу улыбнулась и кивнула, открывая дверь машины.

Муж от неё без ума, живут они совсем неплохо, скоро можно будет и о детях задуматься — так чем же они отличаются от Гарри и Джинни? Да ничем!

Кроме чёртовых имен, неземными чернилами впаянных в кожу.

Ø

Головной офис адвокатской фирмы «Риддл и сыновья» находился почти в самом центре Лондона — в Сохо, на Бридл-лейн, недалеко от нежно любимой Гермионой площади Голден. Небольшой квадратный участок со статуей посередине был её зелёным убежищем на время обеда — в рабочие часы здесь было достаточно тихо, а аромат ровно высаженных цветов успокаивал получше зелёного чая, который Рон пачками привозил из командировок в Китай. 

Привычно кивнув охраннику, Гермиона нажала на кнопку лифта и бросила взгляд на наручные часы — подарок Гарри. 

Да, привычка приходить раньше, кажется, не исчезнет никогда, даже несмотря на то, что должность Гермионы позволяла ей преспокойно опаздывать. 

Дверцы лифта уже были готовы сомкнуться, когда Гермиона услышала приветствие охранника — кто-то вошёл в здание, — и она быстро нажала на кнопку, удерживая кабину на месте. 

Высокий мужчина с идеальной осанкой выглядел так, будто сошёл с обложки модного мужского журнала. Шикарный серый костюм подчеркивал холодные цирконовые глаза, чёрный плащ покоился на небрежно согнутом предплечье, а довершали картину волосы незнакомца: необыкновенного платинового цвета и на вид очень гладкие пряди были убраны в аккуратный хвост, открывая высокие скулы. 

Гермиона сглотнула, не в силах пошевелиться. 

Что-то внутри неё дрогнуло, как будто завёлся ранее пребывавший в спячке механизм. 

— Благодарю, — бросив на неё быстрый взгляд, негромко произнёс мужчина. — Думаю, мы уже можем ехать. Или вы кого-то ждёте? — в его голосе едва заметно скользнула ирония. 

Моргнув, Гермиона опомнилась и, покраснев, убрала палец с кнопки открытия дверей. 

— Вам какой? — почти прошептала она, стараясь не смотреть на него. 

— Третий. 

Даже его голос был совершенством. 

Ткнув на кружок с нужной цифрой, Гермиона уставилась на своё отражение в створке лифта, попытавшись сжечь себя взглядом. 

Такое с ней было в первый раз. Она никогда не смущалась перед незнакомыми мужчинами, даже стоящими гораздо выше неё на карьерной лестнице. Что и говорить, даже красавчику Теодору не удалось заставить её хоть немного покраснеть, хотя он был настоящим мастером пошлостей! 

А тут простое «благодарю» — и внутри неё всё переворачивается. 

Звякнул лифт, и Гермиона выскочила из кабинки, почти бегом направляясь в сторону своего кабинета. 

Чувство сожаления о том, что, скорее всего, она больше никогда не увидит этого человека, она постаралась проигнорировать. 

И только пройдясь раз пять по кабинету, выпив стакан воды и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Гермиона, наконец, смогла сказать самой себе, что теперь-то она полностью спокойна. 

— Может, это из-за полнолуния? — вслух произнесла она, устроившись в рабочем кресле. — Или магнитные поля?.. 

«Или ты просто дура», — добавил внутренний голос. 

Гермиона кивнула, соглашаясь с ним. 

Вдруг сильно зачесалось запястье, как будто ненавистное имя решило окончательно доконать Гермиону. 

Вздохнув, она сняла пиджак и подвернула рукав блузки, обнажая предплечье с белой полоской ткани — такие продавались почти во всех магазинах, так как желающих спрятать _имена_ было предостаточно. 

Запястье выглядело как обычно — покраснений или чего-то другого, что могло вызвать чесотку, не было. 

Гермиона задумчиво прошлась ногтями по коже, унимая зуд. 

Такого раньше не было. 

И тут её пронзила мысль: а вдруг оно сейчас исчезнет?

Она замерла. Неужели после стольких лет _клеймо неправильного выбора_ наконец пропадёт? 

Во рту стало сухо. 

Да, таких случаев ещё не было зарегистрировано, но ведь всё бывает в первый раз. К тому же, наука никогда не могла внятно объяснить происхождение этих имён, а значит, и другие эффекты тоже были неизвестны. 

Гермиона подумала, как же обрадуется Рон. О, это будет прекрасно! Больше никаких белых повязок, никакой зависти к Гарри и Джинни, они теперь будут настоящей правильной семьей!

Гермиона широко улыбнулась, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Можно будет устроить званый ужин... Позвать самых близких друзей, чтобы поделиться с ними радостью. Гарри и Джинни, Невилл и Луна, ещё можно пригласить Фреда и Анджелину, но тогда, скорее всего, придёт и Джордж, а у него нет пары и ему будет неловко, хотя, чтобы Джорджу стало неловко надо очень постараться, он ведь близнец Уизли...

Звук интеркома прервал приятные размышления. 

— Миссис Уизли, мистер Снейп хочет вас видеть. — Её секретарша, Браун. Гермиона недолюбливала её за то, что она всегда строила глазки Рону, стоило тому появиться на работе у своей жены. 

— Спасибо, Лаванда. — Интересно, что понадобилось начальнику? Вряд ли это новый клиент — Гермиона уже вела два дела, и каждое было по-своему сложным. Снейп прекрасно об этом знал, а нагружать сотрудников сверх всякой меры было не в его правилах. 

Решив оставить пиджак в кабинете, Гермиона, поправив рукав блузки, вышла из кабинета, продолжая покалывать ногтями кожу сквозь ткань. Зуд слегка ослабел, но всё же не прекращался, и Гермиона сочла это хорошим знаком. 

Перед дверями кабинета Снейпа она силой воли заставила себя оставить в покое запястье и, дождавшись кивка секретарши, вошла в помещение. 

Кабинет начальника был просторным и очень мрачным. Высокие окна закрывали тяжёлые шторы, массивная мебель из африканского венге прекрасно вписывалась в классический интерьер, а широкие застекленные шкафы были заставлены папками с настоящими делами компании: в связи с полной секретностью обращений клиентов хранение приватных данных на компьютерах не представлялось безопасным. Самые страшные, самые скрываемые тайны заказчиков находились именно в этих толстых папках. И сразу же после выполнения контрактов тщательно уничтожались, забирая с собой в Лету все грязные пятна репутаций. 

Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Гермиона повернулась к столу Снейпа и замерла: в одном из кресел сидел _он_. Тот самый. Из лифта. 

Оба мужчины поднялись на ноги, приветствуя вошедшую. Гермиона старалась не смотреть на незнакомца, но краем глаза заметила, что тот пристально её разглядывает. И от этого по её коже забегали мурашки. 

— Миссис Уизли, доброе утро, — размеренный голос Снейпа слегка отрезвил её. 

«Возьми себя в руки и только попробуй опозориться!»

— Доброе утро, мистер Снейп, — она улыбнулась. — Вы хотели меня видеть? 

— Да. Прошу; мистер Малфой — мой давний друг, — представил он мужчину. — Люц, это миссис Уизли, одна из лучших не только у нас, но и во всём Лондоне, — в голосе Снейпа не было ни намёка на лесть, он просто озвучил факт: Гермиона была действительно известна как в Лондоне, так и за его пределами как очень въедливый, дотошный и невероятно успешный адвокат. 

Малфой сделал шаг вперед: теперь Гермиона могла почувствовать запах его парфюма, — кажется, кардамон и лаванда, — и протянул руку. 

— Люциус, — он слегка сжал ладошку Гермионы.

— Гермиона, — машинально отозвалась она и судорожно сжала челюсти, забыв, как дышать. 

_Люциус._

Она даже не заметила, как напряглась рука Малфоя. 

— Прошу, присаживайтесь, — Снейп жестом указал ей на соседнее кресло. 

Гермиона, сглотнув, медленно двинулась к нему, стараясь не смотреть на вернувшегося на своё место Малфоя. 

_Люциус._

— Миссис Уизли, всё в порядке? — поднял бровь Снейп, заметив остекленевший взгляд Гермионы. 

— Да, извините, — закивала она. — Я... Мне просто показалось, что я уже где-то слышала... Про мистера Малфоя. Пыталась вспомнить, — она выдавила улыбку. 

«Соберись, тряпка!»

— Это вполне возможно, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Вероятно, ты слышала про его планирующийся развод.

Гермиона превратилась в слух. Когда дело касалось работы, всё остальное отходило на второй план.

— Ты помнишь дело Лестрейнджей? — начальник сложил руки в замок и внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. 

Она кивнула. 

— Всё досталось супруге. — Гермиона действительно прекрасно всё помнила. Тогда она была только помощником адвоката, но это не помешало ей вовсю насладиться громким процессом. 

— И мистер Малфой переживает, как бы этот прецедент не повторился уже в его случае, — закончил Снейп. — Я порекомендовал ему тебя как надежный гарант того, что дело будет выиграно. 

— Мне нужно сначала изучить все детали, — Гермиона закусила губу, на секунду задумавшись. — Но у Родольфуса был плохой адвокат, так-то он вполне мог выиграть. Вы не знаете, кого наняла ваша жена? — впервые обратилась она к Малфою. 

Сейчас, когда между ними встала работа, воспринимать всё стало гораздо проще. 

— Дамблдора, — он ухмыльнулся уголком рта. — Честно говоря, Нарцисса меня опередила. _Я_ хотел нанять его, чтобы он не достался ей. 

Гермиона позволила себе едва заметно улыбнуться. 

— Нужно подписать контракт, а потом вам передадут все документы, — обратился Снейп к Гермионе. — Всё как обычно. Дело Люпина я передам Финнигану. 

— Поняла, — кивнула она и поднялась на ноги. — Я готова начать завтра, сегодня меня в четыре в суде ждёт Блэк. 

— Меня устраивает, — медленно кивнул Малфой, тоже вставая с кресла и заставляя сердце Гермионы биться сильнее. 

_Люциус._

Кожа на запястье горела огнём.

Ø

— Я случайно услышала разговор своей секретарши... — Гермиона нервно выводила гелевой ручкой цветочки на листке бумаги. — Говорит, познакомилась с парнем с тем же именем, ну, ты понимаешь...

— И? — Голос Джинни глухо звучал в трубке. 

— Говорит, что рука теперь сильно чешется, — она выдохнула, замерев в ожидании ответа. 

— А, ну, это нормально, — Гермиона не видела Джинни, но знала, что та сейчас пожимает узкими плечами. — У меня то же самое было. Когда Гарри встретила. Увидела его — а через пару минут рука как начнёт зудеть! Ты не представляешь... Я тогда сразу поняла, что к чему. Передай своей — как её, Кэти? — чтобы не упускала того парня из виду. Это её _тот самый_ , говорю тебе...

Гермиона дальше не слушала. В голове крутилось слова подруги, раз за разом повторяя одно и то же. 

...Как начнёт зудеть...

...Я тогда сразу поняла...

...Это её тот самый...

— ...Гермиона, алло? Гермиона? Куда ты пропала?.. — голосом Джинни обеспокоенно спрашивала трубка, а Гермиона сидела на стуле, молча глядя на имя на запястье. 

«Вот я и нашла тебя, Люциус».

Ø

— Вы позволите? — Малфой кивнул на вешалку в углу кабинета. 

— Конечно, — торопливо отозвалась Гермиона и тут же внутренне обругала себя. 

«Истеричка». 

Малфой медленно снял лёгкий летний пиджак и аккуратно повесил его, быстрым движением поправив воротник. 

Гермиона скользнула взглядом по подтянутой фигуре, невольно остановившись на его предплечье. 

Сквозь тонкой выделки ткань явственно просвечивала белая повязка на запястье. 

Малфой заметил её взгляд и, неправильно его истолковав, усмехнулся. 

— Да, я знаю, это глупо, — он подошёл к креслу напротив стола Гермионы. — Но мне так комфортнее. Вам не понять, — Малфой плавно опустился в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. 

«Он думает, что, раз я замужем...»

Внезапно ей захотелось подвернуть рукав блузки и показать ему свою повязку, чтобы он увидел, чтобы понял... 

«У тебя _уже_ есть муж, идиотка».

— Будете чай или кофе? Я читала, что в жару горячие напитки — самое то, — светски произнесла Гермиона. 

Ох, знал бы Малфой, как ей это тяжело далось. 

— Ну, раз вы читали... — он снова ухмыльнулся, — кофе подойдёт. 

«Как же ему идёт эта ухмылка...»

— Лаванда, два кофе, пожалуйста, — нажав на кнопку на интеркоме, произнесла Гермиона и, дождавшись привычного «Да, одну минуту», перевела взгляд на своего нового клиента. 

— Итак, вы разводитесь, — привычно начала она, открыв лежащую перед собой папку. 

— Развожусь, — с иронией подтвердил Малфой. — И хочу сделать это как можно менее скандально. 

— Ещё пожелания? — подняла брови Гермиона, бегая глазами по строчкам. 

— Собственно, хотелось бы оставить моё состояние в том же... состоянии, — по его тонким губам в который раз за это утро скользнула тень улыбки. 

Гермиона машинально постучала ручкой по столу, подавив желание почесать голову. 

— Сколько она хочет? — наконец спросила она, подняв голову. 

Малфой скривился.

— Две трети, — бросил он. — Это, конечно, не смертельно, но разве у нас Италия, чтобы бо́льшая часть отходила жене?

Гермиона кивнула, делая заметку в своём кожаном органайзере. 

— И ещё... — она напряглась: предстояло самое неприятное. — Были ли у вас какие-либо связи на стороне во время вашего брака? 

— Изменял ли я ей? — Малфой смотрел прямо в глаза Гермионе. — Нет, не изменял. Никогда. 

Гермиона не могла отвести взгляд. Её медленно затягивало в стальную пучину, из которой внезапно пропал холод, который она заметила в их первую встречу. Сейчас там было что-то другое. 

Молчание прервала вошедшая Лаванда. 

— Ваш кофе, — объявила она, ставя перед Малфоем чашку и подошла к столу Гермионы. — И ваш, — ставя блюдце, она повернула голову в сторону Малфоя, чтобы получше разглядеть интересного мужчину, и нечаянно дёрнула рукой. 

Гермиона не сразу почувствовала боль; сначала её левому предплечью стало приятно тепло, и только потом пришло неприятное жгучее ощущение. 

— Ай! — она вскочила, машинально тряся рукой. — Лаванда!..

— Ох, миссис Уизли, простите, простите меня! — испуганно запричитала секретарша, хватаясь руками за голову. — Я сейчас же принесу холодное полотенце!.. — и она, цокая высоченными каблуками, выбежала из кабинета. 

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Малфой, поднявшись с места и подойдя ближе к столу. — Очень больно? 

— Если отвечу отрицательно — совру, — попыталась улыбнуться Гермиона, стараясь одной рукой расстегнуть пуговицу на рукаве. 

Он с секунду смотрел на это, затем подошёл еще ближе.

— Стойте, я помогу, — властно произнёс он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. 

Все мысли Гермионе были только о горящем предплечье, поэтому она, не задумываясь, протянула ему руку, закусив губу и стараясь не расплакаться.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Малфой, расстегивая две пуговицы и подворачивая рукав. — Лучше?.. — он замер, увидев повязку. — Так у вас тоже?.. — он осёкся, легко проведя пальцами по заляпанной напитком ткани. — У вас тоже не то имя?..

Гермиона ещё не успела понять, что произошло, когда он быстрым чётким движением сдернул повязку, обнажая запястье с тонкими чёрными буквами. 

Люциус. 

Широко распахнув глаза, Гермиона резко выдернула руку, прижав её к себе. 

— Что вы себе позволяете? — гневно воскликнула она, краснея. 

«Господи, хоть бы он не видел, хоть бы не видел!»

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, — он недоуменно нахмурился, скрывая блеснувшие глаза. — Я снял её, чтобы вам стало полегче. 

«Он так спокойно себя ведёт... Значит, не видел!»

У Гермионы вырвался вздох облегчения. 

— Да, простите, конечно, — она покачала головой. — Я растерялась... Извините, — она виновато улыбнулась. — Я сейчас вернусь, а то Лаванда, видимо, потерялась у нас в офисе...

— Конечно. Жду вас здесь, — он посторонился, уступая ей дорогу. 

Гермиона снова улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета, придерживая обожженную руку. 

Малфой проводил её взглядом и подошёл к окну. 

На улице накрапывал неуверенный летний дождик, а стекло приятно холодило кожу. 

Он дотронулся рукой до своего запястья, где под повязкой скрывалось имя _той самой_ , встречи с которой он уже перестал ждать. 

Гермиона.


End file.
